It is common practice to provide a shower stall in recreational vehicles, boats, and other enclosed living accommodations wherein space is at a premium. It is common, therefore, to provide a shower stall of extremely small dimensions so as to avoid taking space from other areas where it might be better or more frequently utilized. Each such shower stall conventionally has walls which restrain splashing of water outside the stall, but at least one wall of each stall has an opening through which a person may enter and leave the stall. Such opening conventionally is closed during the taking of a shower by a flexible, water resistant curtain which is suspended from a curtain rod and which is of such width and height as to span the width of the access opening and extend from the curtain rod to the bottom of such opening.
In small area shower stalls of the kind referred to it is not uncommon for adults or young adults to move the shower curtain unintentionally during normal limb movements while taking a shower and to such an extent as to dislodge the curtain from a position in which it shields the access opening to one in which water is enabled to escape through such opening. In some instances the size of the person using the shower is so great that almost any movement of such person causes dislodgment of the curtain from its shielding position.
An object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is capable of deflecting a shower curtain outwardly through the access opening of the shower stall and increase the usable space within the shower stall while still maintaining the curtain in its shielding position.